Behine These Hazel Eyes
by Princess Iceangel
Summary: rewriten. Kish&Ichigo fic. 'T' for language and Masaya's death. oneshot.


PIA: HI sorry I had to put this up again  
Ichigo: hey PIA is this Masaya/me. please tell me it is please.  
PIA: NO its not. and it will never be  
Ichigo: why?  
PIA: because I want to /P  
disclamer I don't own nothing not tmm I don't own Behind these hazel eyes it's own by Kelly Clarkson  
note: it may be lame and pointless. still.

_song is in this form _  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a hot summer day a 19 year old, red hair girl wearing a yellow tube top and a pink mini skirt was run to the store for a gallon of milk and a bag of strawberries. She was happy...to happy. You see tommorow is Masaya ( I still don't know how to spell his name and if didn't know the red head is Ichigo. ) and Ichigo's wedding. Ichigo was running past a church about now. As she was she notice the door was open. She knew it was wrong to but she couldn't help it. she walk thought the white marble doors and saw something she can't believe with her own two eyes. Masaysa marring who is this Mint. Ichigo was upset to see them together and see ran to her appartment with tears, but she didn't notice a pair of mad, gold eyes watching her (guess who)

_'Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on'_

The wedding day had came and she wore a simple white dress with red and pink roses in her hands think about the time when Masaya ask her to marry him.

_'Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes'_

Flash back-----------------  
_It was winter last year they were at a cafe when masaya start acting nerves. " whats wrong Aoyama-kun?" she ask being a little scard." Its that I want to tell you something and I'm a little nerves to say it" he said._ (nerves my foot)_ as he look down ih his coffee. " Well you can tell me Aoyama-kun " She said holding his hand. Masaya pull out a black box that had a sapphire and diamond on a silver band. " Will you... you marry...me" he studier. Ichigo was smiling and answerd_ _" yes I will" she hug Masaya._  
Then she start to cry.

_'I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me I  
s what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on'_

She remember all the times she told him about her loving him, her fears, her joy, her reason she was crying, who she hated. She felt sick not a mental one but emotional. She felt broken, helpless, torn into two. She want to pertend it was not real that she can deny that he would never cheat on her.

_'Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes'_

She walk down the narrow space in between the chairs up to the pope (don't ask but someone told me the pope dud is the one who read the book for the marrage. I'm not sure) and that backstaber. She will not cry she will not will not. She hated him she blames herself for this and seeing him smiling at Mint who is in the front row and her sickens her and it kills her to even look him without crying.

_'Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore…'_

When she got up to the pope and Masaya she was waiting for the pope to get it over. She still felt broken, helpless and piss and just want to kill that bastard.

_'Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes'_

"... Now hew here be believe that these to can be togeter in pease. Please speak now or stay in pease." the pope said that what Ichigo was waiting for she saw Masaya blew a kiss to Mint during the pope's talk. " Yes I do Masaya you are a LOW-LIFE BASTARD!" Ichigo yelled as she threw the ring at his face and ran to the door after she threw the roses in Mint's face. Masaya try to stop her, but something stabe him in the heart.

Once out doors it started to rain, but Ichigo didn't care. She ran to a park which was good that no one was here.When she got there the rain had stop and it was clearing up that you can see the full moon and the stars. She stop a big sakura tree and started to cry as sat down at the foot of the tree. " Whats wrong kitten?" said a voice. " Kish... leave me alone...I don't want you here." she told Kish as continued to cry. Kish just stood there looking at her. He knew Masaya would cheat on her...he did think a day before their wedding. Kish walk up to Ichigo and without really thinking hugged her. She was shock then slowly retuning it. " I'm sorry about what happen yesterday... but you know I'll never do that." Kish whisperd. " I know But why didn't I see it before." She cried on his shoulder. " You were in love. I guess he was only to use you to get to Mint. " he whispered again. Ichigo look in Kish's golding eyes and close hers eyes and kiss him. It was his turn to be shock. Than slowly close his eyes and deepen the kiss. what seem to last about ten minutes they broke the kiss. " I love you " Ichigo whispered and lay her haed on Kish's chest. " I love you too my little kitten." Kish whispered as he held Ichigo tight and smiled that the girl he was and still is loved had finally love him back.

_'Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes'_

END ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PIA: well that it. yet again.  
Ichigo: I hate you  
Kish: I was happy you loved me back.  
PIA: PLEASE review :)  
Kish: yeah so she can write and I can see if I marry Ichigo.  
Ichigo: forget it  
PIA: OH BROTHER! wedding as soon I think of some thing.


End file.
